


They travel in groups

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy Heere Needs a Hug, Multi, Protective Jake, Protective Michael, Protective Rich, Rich is a protective boyfriend, also michael is taller then jeremy and you cant change my mind i saw it on broadway, they should have stuck in groups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: Jeremy's life haden't been easy after him, Michael, Jake, and Rich came out in a polyamorous relationship. That's why they traveled in pairs or groups.Until one day they didn't.Or- Jeremy needs to learn to stand up for himself but until then his boyfriends are glad too





	They travel in groups

**Author's Note:**

> The rape/ non-con isn't totally true but there is an attempt

Jeremy's life hadn't been easy after him, Michael, Jake, and Rich came out in a polyamorous relationship. That's why they traveled in pairs or groups.

But today they didn't. Rich and Jake were somewhere- probably the bathroom so they could fuck- and Jeremy was walking to meet Michael in the library. The library was across the school, but classes had started so nobody should be out in the hall. Jeremy didn't want to take the chances as he walked briskly down the halls. It was when he made it past the bathrooms that he had become aware of somebody following him.

"Hello, Jeremy."

"Dustin." Jeremy gave a small head nod and hoped that was the last of their interaction. But when a hand was placed on his shoulder he knew Dustin had other plans.

"Why are you walking away? I wanna talk!"

Jeremy froze when he was a pulled out his phone quickly flicking to his call list.

"You know, at first I didn't know what to think about you and your _boyfriends_." Dustin said 'boyfriends' like it was poison on his tongue.

Jeremy's thumb froze over Rich's contact. _Was this worth it? Maybe Dustin really does just wanna talk._

"But you know, now that I think about it, if your willing to get with three guys, why can't I get some too?"

_He doesn't wanna talk he doesn't wanna talk abort abort ABORT._ Jeremy his call on Rich's name and Dustins eyes flashed down to his phone as if only now noticing it.

"Why are you calling?!" Dusting slapped the phone from Jeremy's hand as it skidded down the hall. _No!_

To be fair Jeremy wasn't sure how that plan would have worked anyway once RIch picked up, but he was never a good thinker in situations like this. 

"You know Dustin, wanting to have sex with me- that's pretty gay," Jeremy said as he turned to walk away. _I need to get to the library._

Dustin pushed him to the ground and Jeremy's head banged off a locker. "I came in peace only to request I get some, but you had to ruin it for yourself!" 

He threw more threats at Jeremy but everything was fuzzy from such a hard hit to the locker. What he did notice though was the extreme pain when he got a kick to his side and a punch to the jaw. Or a kick, Jeremy couldn't tell.

"You are so lucky Heere that there are no other classrooms in this hallway. Oh, wait- no that's good for me because now we can have some peace and quiet."

_No. No. No. _"N-no!" Jeremy couldn't form coherent thoughts with the pain surrounding him and filling every part of him. Dustin tugged on the cardigan Jeremy always wore and Jermy threw himself backward, only to slam his head into the locker again. 

Spots filled his vision as he fought to keep his cardigan on, but it was futile. He felt the cool air of the hallway on his now bare arms and he panicked. "Dustin no- stop!"

His cardigan was thrown hastily next to his phone a couple of feet away for Jeremy, a few inches out of his arms reach. Dustin proceeded to tug and Jeremy's shirt, ignoring the pleas from Jeremy and the tear tracks down his face. 

Jeremy prepared himself for what happened next, they weren't much he could do besides try to ignore the pain in his head. _Stupid stupid stupid how come you always get yourself into these situations. It's never Michael or Jake or-_

"Dustin what the fuck?!" An angry voice boomed from the end of the hallway. Jeremy squinted, willing the spots in his eyes to go away. They didn't. Two pairs of feet ran down the hall to where Dustin and Jeremy were as Jers vision started to clear. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Rich and Jake were standing in between Jeremy who was sitting on the floor and a very scared Dustin. Rich threw a punch at Dustin and Jake turned to Jeremy, squatting down so he can be somewhat at eye level with the shorter teen. 

"Hey, Jer," Jakes's eyes were flooded with concern.

"How did you k-know-?" Jeremy stammered through the tears.

"You called Rich, I'm not sure if it was intentional but I'm glad you did." Jake pulled Jeremy into a hug and kissed the top of Jer's forehead. "Want me to get Michael? I'll only leave if you want but I feel like he would know what to do better then me. I'm trying." Jake laughed softly but they both knew there was nothing funny about what was going on.

"Be quick?" Jeremy asked.

"The quickest ever. You know I do track." Jake placed one last kiss on Jeremy's head before sprinting down the hall.

* * *

"Michael Mell!" Michael looked up at the sound of his name from his place in the library. He had been waiting for Jeremy but he was taking a while. 

A frazzled looking Jake jogged over after apologizing to the librarian for shouting. "We need to go."

"What why? I'm waiting for Jeremy."

"Yeah well, it is Jeremy."

"What?"

"Dustin- I don't fully know why Dustin I didn't push his to say but it's bad."

"What?!" Michael shouted.

The library glared at them again as they left.

"I'll explain what I know after, our main goal is Jeremy and making sure Rich doesn't kill Dustin."

Michael wasn't sure what he should be more worried about, Jeremy, or the fact that they might be bailing Rich out of jail- but as they turned the corner to the scene Michael automatically knew where his priories lay.

Jeremy sat with his back away from Michael and Jake but Michael could see how Jeremy was pulled into a ball almost like if he pulled himself small enough he could disappear out of this situation. His arms were bear and his cardigan was not on his person. Michael made his way over to Jeremy and slipped off his hoodie in the process. He walked around and sat infront of Jeremy. 

"Jerbear?" 

Jeremy's head snapped up at the sound of Michael's voice, his eyes were filled with tears and he had a bruise forming on his jaw. Michael wanted to murder Dustin on the spot at the sight of one of his boyfriends like this, but Rich had that handled.

"Here," Michael spoke softly, trying not to upset his player two further. He passed Jeremy his hoodie with a smile. Jeremy immediately grabbed it and pulled it over his head, the fabric almost swallowing the lean boy whole. Michael smiled at the sigh of this. As much as Jeremy loved Michael's hoodie, it wasn't often his boyfriend let him wear it, and the delight on his face when he did have it on was worth it for Michael. 

"Rich, calm down." 

Michael and Jeremy look to see Jake holding Rich back. 

"You gave him enough of a beating, let's go- he isn't worth it."

Rich nodded and pair looked at their boyfriends and Dustin bolted.

"Let's get out of this place okay?" Rich suggested.

Jeremy nodded and Michael helped him up but the second he was standing on his own spots started to filled his vision and he swayed a little.

"Woah there Jerbear." Michael grabbed Jeremy, preventing him from hitting the floor.

"M' head," Jeremy mumbled.

"I got this," Jake said stepping over. He scooped Jeremy up effortlessly and held him bridal style. Jeremy buried his face into his boyfriend's chest with a groan as the walked.

"Wait!" Michael grabbed Jeremy's cardigan and phone as the other three boys halted. "Okay, let's go."

"My house? No parents there." Jake suggested.

* * *

Jeremy's boyfriends were furious once he had finished telling his story. They were laying on Jakes bed, Jeremy was in Michael's lap with Jake next to Michael. Rich was partly in Jakes lap and his head was resting on Michaels's shoulder. Jakes's arm was slung protectively around Rich and Michael with his hand resting on Jeremy's shoulder.

"I'm going to fucking murder him," Michael mumbled.

"I'll help." Rich offered, earning a nod in agreement from Jake. 

"I'll be your alibis." Jeremy smiled. It was nice to have your boyfriends care so much.

"But seriously, we're going straight to the principal tomorrow," Jake said.

"I don't think I can do anything straight." Rich murmured.

"Then walk sideways," Jake said elbowing the shorter teen.

"Ow!"

"Okay but Jer, you need to stand up for yourself," Michael said, his tone serious. His eyes were filled with concern as he cupped Jeremy's cheek.

"I-I tried. I swear."

"I know Jerbear, and I'm so proud you tried, but we are going to help you so next try is successful," Michael said reassuringly.

"We gotta help him get rid of those scrawny arms." Rich teased.

"Well, until then I will be perfectly happy to stand up for Jeremy. Well for all of you." Jake said with a smile.

"Agreed." Michael nodded.

"And this is why we have to travel in groups or pairs," Rich concluded.

"It's stupid that we have to act like pack animals just to walk down the hall," Jeremy mumbled, bearly audible as he dug his face into Michaels side.

"Yeah well to be around stupid people you need stupid rules." Michael ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair, playing with some of the curls. "Don't worry though Jerbear, guys like us are-"

"Cool in collage I know."

* * *


End file.
